Diario de una futura vampira
by AnNiKa-13
Summary: Gianna, una joven enamorada, escribe en su diario sus avances amorosos con el hombre de sus sueños, hombre que le ofrecerá otro tipo de vida. One-Shot. Reto.


**Summary:** Gianna, una joven enamorada, escribe en su diario sus avances amorosos con el hombre de sus sueños, hombre que le ofrecerá otro tipo de vida. One-Shot. Reto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, este escrito es mío.

**Nota de Autora:** Responde al reto "Retazos de mi vida" del foro LOL (Lobo, Oveja y León).

* * *

**Diario de una futura vampira**

- 03 febrero -

¡Allí está él otra vez! Me encanta como se mueve, con ese porte tan elegante y esos andares de hombre importante. Si tan sólo se fijara en mí una sola vez… que supiera que existo… Pasa de largo, no me ha visto. Sigue andando con su seria expresión, imperturbable, y se aleja de la plaza.

- 05 febrero -

Hoy le he vuelto a ver y ¡él también me ha visto! Estaba como siempre trabajando en mi turno de noche en la heladería cuando él ha pasado por delante del mostrador, parecía enfadado. Justo entonces ha girado la cabeza y su mirada se ha clavado en mí. Por un momento he sentido pánico, parecía furioso conmigo. Le he sostenido la mirada, ¡después de lo que ha tardado en mirarme no iba a bajarla ahora! Al final se ha alejado en dirección contraria, juraría que le oído gruñir un poco pero a lo mejor solo han sido imaginaciones mías.

- 12 febrero -

Creo que estoy obsesionada. Ya me sé sus horarios, tengo calculada la hora a la que suele salir cada día del castillo y pasar por delante de mi puesto de helados. Anoche le cambié el turno a Flavia para poder verlo pasar, lo difícil fue explicarle porqué necesitaba que me lo cambiara. Tengo que descubrir su nombre. Si tan sólo se parara algún día a comprar algo…

- 15 febrero -

¡Se llama Félix! Ayer iba con un compañero, otro tipo serio y bien vestido, y dijo su nombre mientras discutían sobre algo. Ojalá supiera a dónde van o a qué se dedican realmente. Seguramente se trata de asuntos sucios de los ricos de la ciudad, tanto secretismo debe ser por algo importante. No me importa lo que haga, necesito conocerle, ese hombre lo es todo para mí.

- 19 febrero -

Puede que no todo esté perdido, ayer le descubrí observándome. Se sentó al otro lado de la plaza con una mujer bellísima, la he visto otras veces entrar y salir del castillo. Ella observaba a los transeúntes con ojos hambrientos, era un tanto perturbador. Él tenía la vista clavada en el puesto de helados, concretamente en mí. Fingí que no lo había notado y le dediqué un show especial, contoneándome y mostrando lo mejor de mis atributos. Si eso no atrae un hombre ¿qué lo hará?

- 20 febrero -

¡He hablado con él! Se ha acercado a mí y me ha pedido un cucurucho de helado, me he entretenido al servírselo para que se quedara el máximo de tiempo posible. Tiene una voz muy sensual y masculina, me encanta como dice "avellanas" ¡como si fuera la palabra más sexy del mundo! Y antes de irse me ha sonreído y ¡me ha guiñado un ojo! Sí, creo que le gusto.

- 27 febrero -

Empiezo a preocuparme, Félix es un poco raro. Aunque me gusta muchísimo y no me importa, para mí es perfecto. Esta semana ha venido todos los días a pedir helado de avellanas aunque le he visto tirarlo a la basura del otro lado de la plaza cuando cree que ya no puedo verle. ¿Será que no le gustan las avellanas? ¡Seguro que sólo compra el helado para verme! Estoy emocionada.

- 01 marzo -

Hoy me he atrevido, me sabe mal que tenga que tirar tantos helados con lo buenos que están. Le he escrito mi número de teléfono en la servilleta y se la he pasado de modo que lo viera antes de tirarlo a la basura. Se ha dado cuenta y ¿sabes qué? ¡Me ha sonreído! Puede que se lo tenga un poco creído pero es que puede, es tan guapo…

- 04 marzo -

No ha tardado casi nada en llamarme e invitarme a salir. La velada de anoche fue genial, me llevó a bailar al Club Notte. Me extrañó un poco que no fuéramos a cenar y la verdad es que pasé un poco de hambre pero él no pareció notarlo. Baila muy bien y después me acompañó hasta mi casa y se despidió con un beso tierno. No intentó llevarme a la cama, ¡es tan romántico! Cualquier otro lo hubiese intentado de inmediato.

Oh, se me olvidaba, tiene la piel tan fría… un poco inusual pero se siente bien.

- 12 marzo -

Ya llevamos una semana saliendo y cada vez estoy más convencida de que él es mi futuro. Sé que hay algunas cosas extrañas en él pero no me importa, yo también quiero ser como él, sea lo que sea…

- 18 marzo -

Hoy me ha llevado con él al trabajo y me ha conseguido una entrevista para trabajar de ayudante de sus jefes. Es un puesto mucho mejor que la heladería y podré estar más cerca de él y su mundo, podré saber más cosas, podré conocer algunos secretos. Porque Félix me cuenta muchas cosas pero sé que hay otras que aún no puede contarme, todo llegará.

- 23 abril -

Hace un mes que trabajo para los Volturi. Aunque reconozco que al principio me asusté al descubrir que eran vampiros la verdad es que ahora lo llevo bien. Félix nunca ha intentado morderme, ni siquiera al hacer el amor, así que estoy tranquila. Me estoy esforzando mucho para agradarles y quién sabe, tal vez termine siendo como ellos.

- 20 mayo -

El mundo de los Volturi es impresionante. He conocido a muchos otros vampiros. Félix y yo ya no estamos tan unidos como antes, será por el trabajo, ahora tengo menos tiempo libre para él.

- 13 julio -

Sigo viendo a Félix cuando entra y sale del castillo pero ya no salimos juntos. Ya me he enterado de que sólo salió conmigo para atraerme hacia los Volturi. Pero no me importa, me encanta este mundo y por nada querría volver a mi triste puesto de helados. Me duele un poco que Félix me utilizara así, ¡yo estaba enamorada! Pero ya tendré ocasión de vengarme en cuanto sea yo también una vampira. Sí, una vampira.

* * *

**Se agradecen reviews ;)**


End file.
